


always here

by Aeneas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, SuperCorp, angst isnt until later tho, kara is a farmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneas/pseuds/Aeneas
Summary: Lena Luthor is CEO of L-Corp, And takes a vacation to her friends home (Lucy). Her car breaks down on the way and she meets a friendly farmer.





	1. No Ax Weilding Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so I decided I wanted to rewrite this fic because I think I can do a better job and honestly the first one was a fucking trainwreck so things will be different in this version but some things will be the same so for those of you that have deja vu please don't get bored haha. And I will try my best to update I know I'm literally fucking shit with that but here I am restarting this. SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES HAHA

 

 

     There was a loud continuous sound, something of an annoying crow cawing over and over. Lena felt a headache rise in her head as she rolled over to the side of her bed. Slowly opening her eyes she instantly regretted it as the sun bore into her eyes. She mumbled a curse, putting her arms in front of her face and blinking away her split blindness. Slowly getting out of bed she walked like a corpse over to the curtains and shut them abruptly. The alarm beeped loudly filling the bedroom. 

 

       Lena groaned loudly as she made her way to the alarm clock that read 7:12 and hit it forcefully as the sound ceased. 

  

     She picked up her phone off the nightstand and sat at the edge of the bed, she surfed through her phone checking her calendar to see if she had any appointments today. Tired eyes blinked at the screen as she read that she had a 9:30. She had to meet with a salesman that wanted to propose a new invention to share with her company. She felt like telling him to fuck off and find something better to do but she decided to stay professional.

  

     Her notification sound went off alerting her of a new message. Lucy Lane. She smiled slightly at the appearance of her friend's name and she pressed view on the message.

 

 

     **Lucy** : Lena! Are you awake yet??

 

 

     **Lena** : Unfortunately, my alarm wouldn't let up

 

 

    She thought about what she might wear, perhaps a skirt and a nice jacket or dress pants and a throw. She contemplated just going in her pajamas then thought that was ridiculous and pushed the thought away as her phone dinged. 

 

     **Lucy** : You know Thanksgiving is coming right? You still want to head up to my cabin??

 

 

     Lucy had asked her many times before and Lena rejected everytime she couldn't bring herself to just leave L-Corp with all the work she had to do.

 

 

     **Lena** : As nice as that sounds I have to decline, I have work here. 

 

 

     **Lucy** : Lena, come on you need a break, listen to me. Plus it would just be a way better time with you here. If you won't agree I will personally drag your ass here

 

     Lena knew she didn't have to work during the weeks following up to Thanksgiving, she only worked because she had no reason to take off time. She had no one to spend Thanksgiving with, Jess would invite her urging her that she needed to stop working and take a break, but Lena always had an excuse. Of course she could go but she would think she wouldn't fit in, her only real 'friend' In National City was Jess, would your assistant even count? What are those things friends do? Hang out? No. They never did that. And Lucy lived high in the mountains and didn't come to the City regularly. So Lena was practically alone here, spending holidays drinking scotch and sorting through paperwork. Her phone sounding again brought her back from her thoughts. 

  

     **Lucy** : Come on Lena. Pleaseeeeee? 

 

    

      **Lucy** : Pleaseeee

 

 

     Fuck it.

 

 

     **Lena** : Fine I'll leave today.

 

     Lucy responded with an ensemble of yay's and happy face emojis spamming Lena's phone.

 

     Chuckling lightly Lena told her she had to go and they said their goodbyes, Lena remembering she had a meeting today sighed and made her way towards the bathroom. 

 

     Unclothing herself she turned on the water to the shower where it was hot enough to fill the room with steam, she stepped inside as the water greeted her with a gentle intensity. She hummed in contentment, breathing out evenly as she relaxed as her muscles and loss all tenseness that was there. Grabbing her toothbrush she brushed her teeth and spat onto the shower floor as her saliva dissipated down the drain. She then got dressed in black dress pants, a red blouse, and a black jacket to top it off. Applying her red lipstick evenly over her lips she looked into the mirror with satisfaction. Grabbing her purse and phone she left and locked the door.

 

______________________________

  

     The meeting was long and tedious with Lena only half listening, her eyes wandered over the clock from time to time watching for when this dreadful meeting could be over so she could finally leave. The salesman babbled about how great his invention was and how L-Corp would benefit greatly, Which Lena doubted but nodded along anyway. By the time it was over it was almost one pm and Lena told him she would have to have a couple weeks to think it over and would let him know her decision after Thanksgiving was over. Not looking pleased he packed up his things and left. With a sigh of relief, Lena put away all her paperwork in its place, packed everything up into her purse and tidied up her office a little. She stood and let out a heavy breath then grabbed her things, left her office and locked the door. As she turned around she saw Jess.

 

 

 

     "Oh, Hi Jess" 

 

 

 

     "Hello Ms. Luthor, leaving already?" Jess's voice went up an octave at the end in surprise and Lena smiled halfheartedly.

 

 

 

     "Yes, I'm going on....Vacation actually for Thanksgiving" Jess's face did a series of expressions from surprised to confused to delightful. 

 

 

 

     "I'm glad you could finally get a break Ms. Luthor." She said genuinely

 

 

 

     Lena let out a laugh that was a bit too loud "Oh Jess, I never get a break." Lena told her goodbye and headed home to get ready to pack.

 

     She had two suitcases out, one for paperwork and another for clothes, she didn't know what clothes to pick out because most of them were just work clothes, so she picked out the most casual clothes that she had. At least what she thought was casual. Gathering shirts, socks, shorts, pants, and underwear into her bag she closed it shut and set it next to the door. She then grabbed her laptop and a big folder, pens, pencils, and a stack of God knows what and placed it in the other suitcase. Closing it shut she closed her eyes and sighed. She changed into black sweatpants and a Harvard sweater, grabbed her keys and hauled her suitscases to the door. Stepping out she gave one last look at her apartment before she shut the door and headed towards the elevator.

 

______________________________

 

     It was around three pm and driving in a Porsche Lena was well outside the boundaries of National City, she found herself in the more rural areas, nothing but fields, and fields of grass and little patches of snow. Occasionally she would see a barn, a home here or there but otherwise, she was alone. Maybe a stray car here and there. She had her music up at a nice volume and tapped her fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel bobbing her head slightly humming along with the song. She took a sip of coffee from her mug and relished in the warm liquid trailing down her throat. It would be a while before she reached Lucy's house,  _Why did she have to live so damn far?_  It was high in the mountains so she would have to drive up not a terribly steep hill but steep enough to where you could see for miles on the top. Lucy lived with her sister Lois and her husband, whom Lucy mentioned a couple times, but she couldn't remember his name it was Clyde or Clay, something like that. Lucy told her he was kind and had a breathtakingly beautiful smile, it was to die for. 

 

 

     Suddenly Lena's car began to slow and made a few sounds that didn't sound normal at all, she looked at her dashboard and saw she had run out of gas.  _How the fuck could I forget gas_. Letting the car coast until it stopped she sighed out of frustration and got out of the car, she looked for any sign of anyone. She didn't see a single life form. She was in the middle of nowhere. Alone. Reaching into the car she rummaged around for her phone growing more irritated as she couldn't find it and content coming across her face as she found it under the car seat. She quickly looked for Lucy's contact through her phone as she was about to press call her phone abruptly turned off as a look of confusion crossed her face.

 

     "Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me"

    

     The dim screen flashed a battery with an exclamation point in the middle indicating it died.

 

     "No! Fuck!" 

 

     She sat down and scavenged through the car looking for her charger and turning up with nothing. 

 

    "Fucking fuck!" Lena began to bang on the steering wheel causing the horn to sound, "Stupid fucking..." she threw her phone into the passenger seat putting her hands over her face.

 

    "..Fuck." Deciding sitting in the car wasn't going to do anything she stepped out into the cold November day. 

   

     She kept looking for a sign of anyone but was met with disappointment every time, she dropped her head against her car and closed her eyes feeling defeated. This was the worst thing that could happen whilst in the middle of nowhere. She listened to the sound of the wind orchestrating the grass, the cold breeze hitting her and sending a shiver through her body. After a while, she heard the sound of a low rumble. If she knew any better she'd say it was a bear opening her eyes slowly, and turning her head she saw a black pickup truck heading her way. She jumped up and waved her arms frantically yelling stop, the truck came to a gradual stop engine buzzing low. The windows were a dark tint almost black, A tall figure made their way out the driver's seat. Lena trained her eyes on the stranger cautiously, shoes clicked on the concrete and then came into view from the front of the truck. A cowboy hat covered a face and Lena didn't realize she was staring until the person said something.

 

 

     "I got something on my hat or what?" The tender voice belonged to a woman 

 

 

     The woman wore blue jeans and a red flannel shirt, she had a black jacket on that looked a tad too big for her. She wore brown boots that came up ankle high. Honey hair flowed down past her shoulders falling comfortably into place. 

 

 

 

     Lena shook her head "No I-I just can't see your face is all."

 

 

 

     "Oh! Where are my manners." Removing the hat, she smiled broadly, Lena felt herself gasp subtly. The woman was gorgeous, She had eyes as blue as the sea that she was sure she could get lost in and a smile as bright as the sun causing her eyes to crinkle at the corners. 

 

 

 

     "My name is Kara."

 

 

     "And what's your name?" Kara stretched out her hand and Lena looked at it like she's never seen a hand before. She stumbled out of her daze and took Kara's hand immediately greeted by warmth as Lena didn't want to let go. 

 

 

 

     "I'm Lena" 

 

 

 

     "Nice to meet you Lena" She flashed that million dollar smile again and Lena would have fainted under the circumstances. 

 

 

 

     "So you're having some car trouble?" A crinkle formed between her eyebrows as she drew concern to the car, Lena forgetting the car was there, quickly explained she had run out of gas.

 

 

 

     "Oh, I understand...I could give you a lift into town, I was actually just heading there now." Kara inquired.

 

 

     Lena almost said yes, she then recalling she doesn't even know this woman, her wits are saying no but she wants to say yes. But she also knew that this was as close as she's gotten to help for the past forty minutes.

 

 

     Kara seeing her hesitation said "Don't worry I'm no ax-wielding maniac" She laughed at herself 

  

     Lena then agreed and locked her car door,

 

     Kara skipped over and opened the passenger door for Lena

 

    "Your chariot awaits" Bowing slightly

  

     Chuckling lightly Lena stepped into the truck before saying a thank you and strapping in her seatbelt as she watched Kara bound around the car and finally slipping into the driver's seat. 

 

    "Alrighty then" she let out a short breath, tossed her hat in the back seat and clasped on her seatbelt. 

 

    Turning the keys into the ignition the car responded with a low hum and Kara groaned.

 

   "She sounds absolutely beautiful doesn't she?" Not waiting for an answer she put her in drive and they made their way towards town.

 


	2. Gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt really read this over sorry for mistakes

 

 

 

It's been a while since Lena's been in a car with someone else.

 

She prefers to drive alone due to fewer distractions, she can only count on herself to get somewhere. So she doesn't know how to do small talk in this metal box with this random person, She shoves her ice cold hands into the armpits of her sweatshirt to try and warm them up and glances out the window watching white streaks go past in blurs. Apparently, the heater was on but it might as well hadn't been because she was sure it was at freezing point in the car. Breathing out evenly she can see the smoke puffs produced by her breath and hugs herself tighter. Lost in the scenery outside her ears perk up when she hears something. 

 

"What?" A crease forms between her eyebrows as she glances over to Kara, remembering she was there. 

 

"I said, You're not from around here, are you? I don't think I've seen you before because I'd  _definitely_  remember you If I did." Lena is unsure by what she means but puts her hands over the heater as if were to help.

 

"I'm from Metropolis but I live in National City" 

 

A smile spreads across Kara's face and she looks over to Lena eyes twinkling, "That's cool I have a few friends that work in the city, been there myself not too long ago... What brings you all the way out here?" 

 

Lena narrows her eyes at Kara becoming wary with the questions she's asking. "Why are you asking?"

 

Kara shrugs and throws up her right hand slightly "Just trying to make small talk I guess, Sorry we just met, You probably think I'm being weird." Kara sniffles due to the coldness of the air and keeps her eyes on the road and doesn't speak for a while.

 

"I'm sorry." Lena says after an unbearable silence, she looks over at Kara. "It's hard for me to open up to people sometimes, I don't trust people easy"

 

"You got into a strangers car Lena" Kara says with a chuckle. "I think I've got your trust easy" She flashes her a wink and Lena opens and closes her mouth not making out a response to that. 

 

"I'm staying with my friend for a couple of weeks, She insisted on me coming." Lena smiles at the thought of getting to see her friend after so long. Lucy chose that the city life was too much for her so she decided on living with her sister, plus it was a little closer to base, and since she is Lena's only friend she makes trips out here to see her. 

 

Kara hums and they pull up into a little town, Lena looks out seeing few people walking on the streets into shops and walking out with bags full of items. You can't miss the gas station because the town is so small, there are at least three stores.

 

Kara pulls into a parking space and unbuckles her seatbelt

 

"Want to come in? I think it's warmer in there than it is in the car."

 

She nods and follows Kara into the small store.

 

"Hey Kara!" 

 

"Adam hi! How's the wife and kids?" Once again that smile makes its way onto Kara's face as if it has a mind of its own.

 

A young man, wearing a white shirt that is imprinted in black letters  _Joe's Gas,_ stood behind the counter. His nametag glistening with  _Adam_. His shirt is tucked neatly into to black dress pants and is held up with a belt. Brown hair slightly covers a strong, radiant face, His shining hazel eyes, set gently within their sockets, Freckles are spread delicately across his cheeks and forehead creating a beautiful contrast.

 

"Oh, they're good, they're good, Mia just turned ten last week and we had this huge party. Of course, I had to do the old put cake on her face thing. Liv couldn't stop crying though, Don't understand why, I mean she's not even in her teens yet, thank god, but just overwhelmed I guess."  He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

 

"So, what could I help you with today?" He clasped his hands in front of him, then broke his gaze from Kara and noticed Lena. "Oh" His mouth twitched into a smile. "Who is this?"

 

Kara turned around to Lena and back to Adam, "This is Lena, I picked her up on the side of the road... She needs some gas for her car." 

 

"All right, I can get some, be right back." He disappeared behind a door, it closing gently.

 

The two stood there in the toasty gas station, Lena thinks to herself of how dark it's getting and how she hates being late, which is why she wanted to leave early. But her damn car just had to kill itself. Kara fidgets with the edge of her jacket, unbearing the quietness she says.

 

"Got a favorite color?" 

 

Lena laughed lightly at the clichéd question

 

"Red" She didn't lie, it was a nice color, and it was one of the colors of lipsticks she always chose. 

 

"T-that's a nice color" Kara nods her head vigorously and clears her throat.

 

"And yours?"

 

"Green, is beautiful" Kara flicked her gaze up to Lena's own and half smiled.

 

Lena felt a thought tugging at the back of her mind and visited it briefly before pushing it away.

 

"Alright! Got it y'all" Adam bursts through the back door, startling both Kara and Lena then plopped the container on the counter. "That'll be $13.35 please." 

 

"Yes sir" Kara whips out her wallet and takes out a credit card "Can you get us two hot chocolates also Adam?"

 

"Sure thing!" He turns around and starts assembling together the beverages.

 

Lena walks up beside Kara being careful of not getting too close "You know you don't have to pay, I mean it's my car that broke down so I can pay for the gas." Lena starts to get out her wallet as well.

 

Kara smiles softly down at her "No no, it's completely fine." She puts her hand over Lena's to stop her movements. "I got it." 

 

Lena is startled by the touch but Kara seems completely oblivious to it and returns to buying the items.

 

Adam turns back around placing the beverages in a cup holder "Two hot chocolates and one container of gasoline." Adam laughs at that "Definitely one of the odder combinations that I've given out"

 

Kara hands over her card and waits as he swipes it and hands her a receipt

 

"Alright you're all set Kara, Nice meeting you Lena, see you around safe travels!" He puts a hand up as Lena and Kara depart and waves them away. 

 

Lena gets back into the car, As Kara heads to the back to place the gas in the cargo bed.

 

"I have to run to the market across the street and grab some grain, you okay with waiting here?" Kara says peeking through the passenger window.

 

"Oh yeah sure." Lena takes the hot chocolates from Kara and places them in the cup holders of the car. Kara also gives her the keys so she could warm up the car.

 

"Promise you won't steal her?" She inquires in all seriousness.

 

She takes the keys from Kara "Promise" At that Kara jogs across the street to the market.

 

Reaching over the armrest she puts the keys into the ignition and the car hums, rolling up all the windows she tries for the heater again.

 

Lena picks up the cup marked with her name and melts at the warmth that is greeted with her, she wants to bathe and soak in it. She drinks slowly as it is hot and hums as the warm liquid trickles down her throat. She let out a breath of air watching a cloud form and thought back to her car.  _It's going to be freezing in there._ Lena dreading the thought threw back more of her beverage and looked out at the clouds turning a light pink as the sun went to sleep.

 

Looking into the rearview mirror she saw Kara carrying three bags of giant bags full of grain. Her jaw dropped and she thought about how strong Kara must be to carry all that weight.  _Well she is a farmer._ Her thoughts skipped over to what Kara's body might look like, but in a second she mentally slapped herself for thinking about her that way. She heard two loud thuds indicating Kara threw the grain into the cargo bed.

 

"Wooo, it's chilly out there!" Kara plops down in the seat and rubs her hands together quickly and blows into them, she places them over the vents and visibly relaxes to the feeling of warmth. Plucking up her hot chocolate she throws it back and chokes on it, and coughs a little up.

 

"Ow, hot" She covers her mouth and Lena laughs at her.

 

"What are you laughing at?" her lips curling at the corners.

 

"You." Lena's eyes are twinkling and make a great contrast with the darkness outside, she's smiling wholeheartedly and genuinely.

 

Kara turns her head towards her and gives her a look of mock hurt then breaks into a wide smile, placing her cup down she puts the car into drive.

 

_______________

 

 

"Thank you for the help, truly." She meant it, this total stranger took time out of her day to help someone she didn't even know and Lena admired it.

 

"Of course no problem, If you ever need anything else I am Always Here, That way" She points in the right direction

 

"Can't miss the farm, And our mailbox has my last name on it so...." Lena looks at her expectantly. "Right! Oh! Danvers, Danvers is my last name" 

 

"If I ever have any more car trouble I'll know where to go" She stretches out her hand as Kara accepts it instantly.

 

"Hopefully we'll meet again." And she really hopes, This had been one of the better days of her week, she felt  _good._

_"_ Hopefully, Bye Lena." Kara gives her hand a slight squeeze and jumps in her car, with one last wave she's gone.

 

And there's Lena, back to square one.

 

Alone.

 

Sighing she plops down in her car and lazily starts it, immediately turning the heater on she set's off for Lucy's. 

 

_______________

 

 

"There you are!" Lucy exclaims as Lena walks in. "You took so long! Why? And what is this?" She tugs at Lena's sweater harshly. "Lady it is 20 degrees, and you're in a damn Harvard sweater!" 

 

Lena set's her things by the door and hugs Lucy "Hi."

 

Lucy squeezes Lena in her hold "Hey Lena."

 

"I've missed you." Lena leans into the warmth of Lucy's body and relaxes, her tiredness seeping in.

 

Another reason that Lena hadn't gotten to see Lucy often was because Lucy was a General in the Army, more often than not she had to leave home and go to someone undisclosed location and deal with God knows what. Lena didn't like the idea of her friend having her life on the line every day, but this was Lucy's passion, and you can't take that away from someone.

 

"I had run out of gas" 

 

Lucy scrunches her face together. "Really why didn't you call and how did you get here then?" She pulls back then says. "Did you walk? Tell me you did not walk." 

 

Lena laughs "I did not walk Luce, a kind stranger helped me, I was stuck my phone died." Lucy's eyebrows shoot up in interest and she looked at Lena expectantly, "Yes I will tell you all about it, Let me say hi to everyone else though."

 

Lucy leads Lena through her sisters home as they pass various bookshelves, family photos, and paintings. 

 

They make their way to the living room where Lois and Clark are lounging watching a football game, Clark wears the Metropolis Monarchs Jersey and Lois in a teal blouse and black pants.

 

"Hey guys looks who is here!" Lucy grins widely.

 

Clark and Lois don't seem to hear her completely engulfed in the game.

 

"Oh! Wait, yes, yes" Clark get's on the edge of his seat and puts his fist in the air.

 

"Come on baby LET'S GO RUN, YES GO GO GO, HE'S GOING TO GET IT BABE, YE- LUCY!"

 

Lucy stood with the remote in her hand and looked at Clark with a smug expression. Clark threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're the absolute worst, they were about to win." He plopped back onto the couch and stuffed popcorn into his mouth.

 

"You'll get over it, look Lena's here!"

 

Both Lois and Clark snapped their heads into the direction of Lena and simultaneously smiled, Clark seeming to forget about the events that just unfolded bounded over to Lena.

 

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name, Lena" They shake hands and Lena Is struck by his smile. She feels that it is oddly similar as though she had seen it before, but that wouldn't make sense because this is the first time they've met. She drops the thought.

 

Clark is a tall, muscular, broad-shouldered man with wavy black hair, His eyes are a familiar blue and Lena can't help but stare at him. 

 

"You as well, Clark... I'm just, sorry it's just you have an oddly familiar face I can't quite put my finger on it." 

 

"Um, Thank you?" He said with a chuckle

 

Lois walks up from behind Clark and pushes him out of the way earning a surprised laugh from him.

 

"Lena!! It's so nice to see you again!" Lois engulfs Lena in a soft embrace "You really need to come around here more often, stop working yourself to death." She says into Lena's hair.

 

"Yes, yes I know." Lena rolls her eyes and gives Lois one more tight squeeze before pulling away, although Lois's hand lingers on Lena's shoulder.

 

"So how long have you and Clark been married?"

 

Lois looks over at her husband who prances back over.

 

"What? Almost 2 years now?"

 

"Almost" Clark looks at his wife as if he's won the lottery he place's his hand on her back making gentle circles with his thumb, making heart eyes at each other Lena clears her throat breaking them from their trance.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

Lena's stomach gave a response of its own with a low growl, with everything that happened today she completely forgot to eat.

 

"That's a yes then." She presses her lips together. 

 

"Oh we were gonna head over to my family's farm for dinner, you want to tag along?" Clark inquired slightly raising his eyebrows. 

 

She nodded her head begrudgingly as she was is tired."Sure, why not."

 

She doesn't necessarily know how she feels about having dinner with Clarks family but it can't be that bad, can it? Just meeting more and more people. 

 

"Good stuff! We leave in five." 

 

The couple walk out of the home to warm up the car leaving Lena and Lucy.

 

"Man you look beat babe, you sure you just don't want to rest?"

 

Lena appreciates Lucy's attentiveness to but she'd rather not be alone in the woods in a creepy cabin "I'm sure."

 

"Let's go shall we?"

 

_______________

 

Lena feels a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake.

 

"Come on Lena, We're here." Lucy says in a soothing voice, Grabbing Lena's hand she helps her carefully out of the car onto the grainy soil.

 

The four walk up towards the house, as Clark knocks on the door. Lena notices two bags of grain set onto the veranda and hums. 

 

After a few moments a woman maybe in her mid-50s opens the door and breaks into a smile, she accepts hugs from them as they file in. Lena takes off the jacket that Lucy gave her and searches around for somewhere to hang it. Lois, Lucy, and Clark take off into the kitchen where they go to greet everyone else.

 

"Here sweetie let me take that, Go and find a seat in the family room." Lena says a thanks and studies the small home. She stops when she see's a Diploma for Biomedical Engineering issued to  _Ms. Eliza Danvers. Wow that's impressive._

 

Wait what?  _Danvers_?

 

Lena walks deeper into the house eventually finding the family room, she takes a seat on the couch and finds a magazine about Celebrity gossip.

 

"What a small world." 

 

Sure enough, Leaning against the doorway in her dazzling glory, Is Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it IS in fact a smol world
> 
> p.s I don't know why I thought that 13.35 for gas was a reasonable price lmao


End file.
